Dolores Umbridge
Umbridge: "You know, I really hate children." Dolores Jane Umbridge, is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Umbridge is one of the interrogators at Harry's hearing in his 5th year. In the same year, she comes to hogwarts as professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. In the course of her activties, she also inherits the following jobs: High Inquisitor and Headmistress. Umbridge is known to resemble a large, pale toad. She is rather squat with a broad, flabby face. Her eyes are round, large and slightly bulging. She wears her curly hair short. Her voice is fluttery, girlish and high-pitched. However, she appears to be intensively powerful in both defensive and offensive magic as it appears that she has been proven to demonstrate more powerful magic. During Harry potter's detention, she demonstrated a curse that penetrated Harry's hand that said "I MUST NOT TELL LIES," which no ordinary wizards were able to do. She was able to defend her self against multiple projectiles from the centaurs bow arrow-with the spell know as Protego strong enough to repel within heavy amounts of fraction damage. She was able to cast a quite powerful tying spell known as incarcerous which choked the centaur causing vast amount of injuries which usually this spell cast by ordinary wizards would do no harm, however, Umbridge herself has extremely extraordinary knowledge in magic. Although, she has not shown to fly but like Snape and Voldemort, she also possesses the ability fly without a broom though she is not spotted to use it. She is well-known to have given out many Educational decrees, during her regime as high inquisitor and is also known for being headmistress. =First Look= Dolores Jane Umbridge first appears in the series in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She is works at the ministry of magic and is a loyal empolyee to Fudge (Minister of Magic in the 5th book) After Harry escaped from Voldemort, Fudge didn't believe him and most of the wizarding world agreed with him, thinking Harry a liar and desparate for more fame. Umbridge decided that it would be best to discredit him to make more people believe, so she sent the dementors of Azakban after him. In the trial Umbridge is described to look a bit like a toad, she wears lots of pink, has a girly voice and fake coughs for attention. 'How she got to Hogwarts ' Umbridge came to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because Dumbledore couldn't find one. Fudge, because of this passed an educational degree that stated: if the headmaster of Hogwarts was unable to find a teacher then the Minister would select one, and Fudge chose Dolores Umbridge. Tyranny of the Toad Umbridge is known to have tried to change Hogwarts. For detention, she forces students to write lines with a blood quill. She has formed the Inquisitourial Squad which is a select group of Slytherins. The Inquisitourial Squad can detuct points from houses. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are some of them. 'Trials at The Ministry' Umbridge is a official of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Later, she got sentenced to Azkaban for her crimes against Muggle-Borns. 'When Seen' Order of the Phoenix Half-Blood Prince (Dumbledore's funeral) Deathly Hallows Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts professors Category:Abillities: magic